Snape & Lily, a fanfiction
by JeccaBoyce
Summary: A short, three chapter story about my personal favourite relationship in the Harry Potter series. Snape is having dreams about his one and only love.    Please comment/review, I would love to hear any criticism you may have in order to improve my writing!


**Snape & Lily - A fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-<strong>

"Snivvely!" James' voice was loud in his head, "oi, Sniv! You listening?" Snape could hear the laughter of James and his friends. Then Sirius began to taunt him too.  
>"Nah, James, probably too much hair over his ear for him to possibly hear us." This just encouraged more laughter from the gang. Then came the voice Snape had been waiting for.<br>"Honestly, James. Why don't you go read a book or two? You could use the revision." Lily's voice to Snape was like a beacon of light in the darkest of nights. He looked up just in time to see James' face - shocked and hurt - and shared a private smile with the red headed girl.  
>"Well-" James began, but words failed him and a clever comeback was never said. He blushed and quickly marched away from the tree, under which Snape was sitting, his loyal followers tailing behind him.<br>"You're welcome." Lily said, smiling as she sat down on the dew-wet grass. She noticed how Snape had gone back to drawing in his notebook. "Can I see, Severus?" she'd asked ever so politely, but Snape simply tucked the book away in his bag and ignored her.  
>"So, good flying lesson?" he muttered, evidently wanting to change the subject fast.<br>"What? Oh yes! It was completely fantastic! I mean, I'm no good on a broom myself, but you should see James! He's-" Lily stopped and cringed as she realised what she'd just said. "He's terrible. Truly."  
>"And you're a terrible liar, Lily. It's okay, honest." Snape smiled to show he was being sincere and she breathed a sigh of relief.<br>"I'm sorry, I know how you-"  
>"Shhh." Snape interrupted, daring to place a finger on her lips, "let's not talk about James. Let's talk about us."<p>

*KNOCK KNOCK* "Severus?" Snape's eyes opened in alarm. He was sat in his empty classroom. He remembered that he must have dozed off whilst marking, and the realisation that he was no longer dreaming pained him.  
>"Enter." his voice was hoarse and he coughed a little. A man with long white hair and a matching beard opened the door. "Ah, Headmaster, how may I help you?"<br>"Actually, Severus, I think it shall be I helping you." Albus Dumbledore pushed his glasses further up his nose.  
>"And how may that be, Professor?" Snape was a little confused and he held back a rather large yawn.<br>"You were dreaming again, Severus, am I not correct?" he didn't wait for an answer. "And of Lily, I presume?" this time he waited for a nod from Snape to continue. "One mustn't dwell on dreams, Severus. You know that."  
>"I know, sir, it's just-" he sighed. "These dreams are getting more frequent. And in every dream I feel I am one step closer to being with her. Please don't deny me of my happiness in my dreams, Professor. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has ensured I feel no happiness when I am awake." Dumbledore knew, of course, that this was true.<br>"Very well, Severus." he turned to leave, "I shall let you return to the world where you feel truly at home." Snape nodded his thanks and soon his eyes fluttered close again as he felt his head hit the desk.

**Chapter 2-**

The clock was loud and Snape couldn't think. There was no chance he'd pass his OWLS now. Looking round the room, his eyes found Lily and he could breath a little easier. Picking up his quill, he forced himself to answer the last two questions on the paper and then that was it, time up. As soon as the exam had finished, he dodged his way through the crowd and appeared at Lily's side.  
>"How do you think you did, Severus?" she asked, staring up into his black eyes.<br>"Not good, but that doesn't matter. Bet you did well." Lily smiled at the compliment.  
>"Well I don't know if I've got the right answers, but I spent the last ten minutes of that exam drawing..." Snape laughed.<br>"I always knew you were a genius, Lil'." he gently nudged her in the ribcage as he collided with a dark haired Gryffindor boy.  
>"Hey, Snivvely! Watch where you're going!" Snape blushed and mumbled his apology.<br>"James." Lily's greeting was hostile.  
>"Lily." James winked as he said her name, she couldn't help but blush. Snape just stood there, too embarrassed to say a word. "Just thought I'd let you know they're raising the grade boundaries." his eyes landed on Snape. "Don't expect to see you here next year then, Sniv." his laugh was cruel as he turned to rejoin his friends.<br>"Don't let it get you, Sev." Lily rested a hand on his arm, "you know how he likes to mess with you."  
>"I know, Lily." Snape's hand instinctively joined Lily's. "Thank you."<br>"What are friends for?" she smiled as she hugged him, and Snape hugged her back. They stood for a while in this awkward embrace, and Snape had never felt happier.

It was Longbottom's voice which woke him this time.  
>"Professor Snape, sir?" there was a nervous streak to his voice. "Erm, Professor? I don't mean to wake you but-"<br>"I wasn't asleep, Mr. Longbottom."  
>"Oh no, of course not sir. It's just, we have a lesson and-"<br>"I realise, Mr. Longbottom. I was merely closely examining my desk." he shuffled as he realised that this was a ridiculous excuse. Somehow, Neville seemed to buy into it.  
>"Yes sir."<br>"Now take your seats and let us begin." it seems that the class had been nervously waiting outside and, at the command of Snape's risen voice, thirty-odd worried looking fourth years stumbled in to the room.

Half an hour in to the lesson, Snape sat back at his desk and watched the students fair to prepare a draught of living death. He looked around the room, privately enjoying the misery of others. Harry was arguing with Malfoy (again), and he found it enjoyable to see that Potter was losing. Snape felt a stabbing pain in his chest as he remembered what lessons with Lily were like, and he sighed a miserable sigh. He was grateful to dismiss the class, and not soon after the room had emptied, he felt tears pricking at his eyes again. He refused to give in to his emotions, however, and quickly fell asleep again.

**Chapter 3-**

"Severus!" his heart leapt at her use of the name. He looked up from drawing in his notebook and dropped his quill as he watched her, almost skipping towards where he was sat. Lily straightened her robes as she sat and flashed Snape a smile. He couldn't help but smile back. She looked around the Potions classroom to receive many strange looks- after all, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin was a strange mix indeed. Potter, she had noticed, was once again sat with Sirius behind them, probably making jokes at Snape's expense. Lily frowned and protectively moved a little closer to him.  
>"You know," Snape began, "you don't have to sit with me. If you'd rather sit with... Well, someone else, then-" he gulped nervously as he realised his voice was showing his true feelings of sadness more than he had initially hoped for.<br>"Sev!" Lily replied, almost offended, "I want to sit here, silly!" she smiled again and tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear.  
>"Well, well!" came a voice from behind them. Snape's heart sunk in his chest as Lily turned in her chair.<br>"What do you want, James?" her green eyes were sharp as they scanned his smug face and she couldn't help but think that he was a little attractive.  
>"Me? Oh nothing, nothing..." James slowly paced around the desk. Sirius had to look away to hide his smile. "Except Snivvely's homework!" he snatched the paper from Snape's desk and turned, only to come nose to nose with Lily who had risen out of her chair.<br>"Leave him alone, Potter." her voice was cold, not like the voice with which she had spoken to Snape. James backed down, his face robbed of his smirk. They stood like that for a while until Snape broke the silence.  
>"Lily, just let him take it." He sighed as he realised he'd never sounded more pathetic. This gave James the confidence boost he needed.<br>"Yeah, Lily. Snivvely can fight his own battles... Or not!" he laughed at his own joke as he made his way back to Sirius. Lily had a look of disappointment on her face.  
>"Lily, I'm sorry about that." but Lily didn't seem to hear him and, before Snape could repeat himself, the Professor walked in.<p>

After the lesson, Lily seemed to have found her voice again and stayed with Snape in the dungeons as he cleared up his things.  
>"Oh, and I'd stay away from trees if I were you. I've heard James' plans to hang you from one..." Snape smiled at Lily gratefully for the advice and he placed a jar of what looked like newts eyes on the Professors desk. Lily was sat drawing something in her notebook as she spoke, and Snape secretly wished he could freeze this picture- her nose scrunched with concentration, her hair falling over her face... It was perfect.<br>"Lily," Snape knew it was time to tell her what he'd always felt, otherwise James would get there first. And he would not lose her to that Potter. "I need to tell you something."  
>"What is it, Severus?" she didn't look up as she spoke.<br>"Lily, look at me." he wanted to look her in the eye as he said it, how he loved those eyes. She looked up. "Lily... I lov-"

"PROFESSOR." Harry's voice was like a dagger to his heart. "Professor? Excuse me, sir; I came back for my potions book. And, well, you were sort of asleep..."  
>"I am aware." came the reply. Snape blinked open an eye to see Harry, Ron and Hermione gathered around his desk.<br>"Sir, Professor Dumbledore came in here earlier and asked if you'd go to his office when you'd, how did he put it... 'departed from a world that was entirely your own'." Snape groaned as he sat up and scanned Hermione's face. She really didn't want to be here.  
>"Very well. Away with you." the three children quickly left his classroom. He flattened his hair and, after a while, made his way towards the Headmaster's office.<p>

"Ah, Severus." Dumbledore's voice was warm and welcoming, and it numbed a little of the familiar pain of longing he was experiencing. "Dreaming of Lily again?" Snape could do nothing but nod. "I think it's time."  
>"Time, Professor?"<br>"Yes, Severus, time." Dumbledore rose from behind his desk and searched his robes. Snape was both excited and scared. He had not liked the idea of Snape's dreams continuing in the first place, what now? Time for what? Was Dumbledore searching for his wand? Confusion swept over him as Dumbledore presented a browning piece of parchment to him. "Open it." Severus took the parchment from him and traced his name that was written on the front. The cursive script was in green ink. Lily's writing. He slowly unfolded the paper, and a smile grew across his face and his free hand touched his pocket. The parchment contained Lily's artful sketch of a doe stood in a forest, and one word. Just one. Snape could feel the tears pricking at his eyes as he let a small laugh escape his lips.  
>"I do not mean to pry, Severus, but what does she say?" Snape caught his breath and pulled out a matching piece of parchment from within his robe's pocket, this time with Lily's name on. He unfolded it and placed them next to each other. Two identical does and the same word, written twice. Snape began to cry fully this time, tears of joy. "Severus? What does she say?" Albus rested a hand on Snape's shoulder. He handed the parchment to Dumbledore and cleared his throat.<br>"Always, Headmaster. Always."


End file.
